Fèi Ái Zhèng
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: setoxjou. jou has been sick 4 a few weeks, but its much more. he has a diseas, and if he doesnt' treat it, will die in 2 weeks. as he continues with school as if nothings happened, will the cold seto kaiba finally realize the pain for the loss of his pup,
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. look, sorry bout scattered feathers, i'm still working on it, but i just **had** to put this up, just to see how u like it. i promise i'll get the next chap of my other story up soon, but till then, enjoy

Warnings: umm, well, abuse...illness, possible char death...if i'm feeling like it, but there will be two endings anyway, so u can choose wich 1 u like...umm...yea, as i said, this is a setoxjou...no action i'm afraid, sorry fans, but this is mostly cuteness. besides, jou is too sick to do anything like that.

so, in respect of the ill jou, enjoy

* * *

Darkness. Silence. That was the only thing Jou was conscious of. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. He felt weightless, and…floating. 

He felt so tired, yet he was restless. There was something he was supposed to remember, but he couldn't form a proper thought in this dismal place.

Slowly, he started to feel his body. There was the smell of damp grass. A heaviness fell upon him then. A heavy pressure around his body.

Gradually, a light started to shine in this dark abyss. Dim at first, barely seen behind his closed eyes, then brighter and brighter, until he felt as if the sun itself was trying to restore him.

Jou slowly opened his eyes. It was raining, but strangely enough, the water didn't touch him. Sitting up, Jou found himself lying on a patch of grass in…a graveyard.

Shivering, Jou stood and glanced around himself. There, on a small hill, was Yugi and the gang, surrounding a grave and crying.

Jou felt bad that he'd fallen asleep when a funeral was going on, so he ran up to them and bowed his head in respect to whomever it was that had died.

Looking around at everyone there, he found himself taken aback. Sure there was Honda, Anzu, Grandpa and Yugi. But there was also Otogi, Ryou, Malik, Isis, Mai, his sister, Mokuba and…Kaiba. Everyone there was crying or sniffling, except for Kaiba, who looked more pained than anyone there. He seemed like he was trying to hide it, but he couldn't, not from Jou's eyes.

Turning his head from Kaiba, Jou decided to see who had died. Pushing his way through his friends, he stopped and stared as chills ran up and down his spine.

There on the gravestone, was his name:

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

_July 20, 1989 – September 8, 2006_

_Dear Friend and Brother_

Jounouchi shook and fell to his knees, barely comprehending the sound of everyone leaving.

It was _him_. He had died. And here he was, sitting in front of his own grave. He shivered so hard he could barely hold himself up. He heard someone call his name, and he turned. He gasped as he saw Kaiba kneeling behind him, staring at him.

Kaiba stared at him for a long moment, then blinked and bowed his head, allowing a few tears to escape.

"You stupid mutt. Why didn't you let me help you? Pride didn't matter to me, but you…damn you." Kaiba sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

Jou watched fascinated as Kaiba continued to silently cry for him. Slowly, he reached his hand to place on his shoulder, and then, suddenly, Kaiba stood and wiped his tears.

Kaiba glanced once more at the gravestone. Slowly smirking his usual cold amused smirk, he turned to face him and then…

* * *

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Wake up!!" 

Jounouchi blinked and jumped from his seat. Quickly glancing around, he caught the sight of his friends roll their eyes and chuckling, a few girls giggling, and of course, Kaiba's famous 'hn'. Jou glared at him, then turned his attention to his fuming teacher.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Jou glanced up at his teacher's nearly purple face.

"So…Teach. …What'd I miss?"

Wrong thing to say apparently. Mr. Akido turned a livid red-purple and his gritting teeth went to grinding. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Akido turned back to the board.

"Detention with me after school Mr. Jounouchi." He hissed behind him and tried to continue the lesson.

Jou flinched. Sighing, Jou sat back down, ignoring the whispers and chuckling of the rest of the students. Kaiba glanced at him once with bitter resentment, then continued with his notes.

Jou sighed again and leaned back in his seat. Today was gonna be a **long** day.

'_And that dream…I wonder if its because I've been sick lately. Man, now I'm spooked. Maybe I should go see a doctor. I have been sick for a few weeks…but I can't afford it. But…what if its something more than…_' Jou frowned, he didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Pay attention!!"

* * *

After school,(_and detention, damn Mr. Akido_) Jounouchi walked down the street towards the bad end of town, and his rundown apartment. His thoughts away from his body, and to his dream from class. 

'_What if it **is**_ _serious? What if, like in my dream, I really **do** die? That's it, I'll rifle through the apartment for money, and then, go to the doctors._' Jou thought, wincing as a sharp pain ripped through his chest and he started to weezingly cough, clutching at his chest and trying to get air.

'_Not again_.' Jou thought as he tried to breathe.

Turning his head towards the road, he saw a black limo pass by. Growling because he **knew** who was riding in it, he straightened and quickened his pace, turning a corner and entered the bad side. Straightening himself up, he made himself look more aggressive. When you're in the bad side of town, its better to look tough, then to look normal. You don't get jumped much then.

Finally getting some air in his lungs, he walked inside a rundown building. He continued up the stairs of the apartments, then slowed down near his door, Jou crept forward and pressed his ear on the wood. Silence. Smiling, Jou opened the door, and peaked inside. No sign of his dad at all. Smiling even more, Jou walked into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

He walked over to his moldy old couch, lifting the cushions and looking underneath, searching for loose change. Finding nothing, he placed the cushions back and sat down with a plop. Putting his head in his hands, he started to think.

'_Where would some money be? I know I hid some money somewhere, I just can't remember…_' Jou thought seriously, then widened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh! Oh yea, its in…" Jou trailed off as he jumped form his couch and into the kitchen. Grabbing a chair on the way, he placed it in front of his stove and climbed on. Balancing himself on the wobbly chair, he reached for the cabinet above the stove and reached in the back. Smiling at the feel of plastic, Jou pulled it out and grinned at the plastic bag full of money.

'_Good thing Dad's too short and too drunk to think about looking up here_.' Jou grinned wider and put it in his jacket pocket. Closing the cabinet, he was about to get down when a voice startled him.

"What the Hell are you doing boy?!" Jou's Dad growled, a bottle of Vodka hanging in his hand.

"Umm…" Jou stuttered. '_Oh shit!!!_'

"Answer me when I talk to you boy!!" Jou's Dad yelled, throwing the bottle with deadly accuracy.

Jou put up his arms to protect his face, and felt the bottle smash into his arm, cutting into the flesh, alcohol seeping into his wound. Hissing, Jou stepped back, but remembered he was on a chair too late, and fell to the floor, hitting his head against the stove on the way down.

Shaking his head, Jou looked up just as his Dad grabbed his shirt, hauling him up to eye level, his breath reeking of alcohol and pot. Jou suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he watched as his money fall out of his pocket.

Jou's Dad glanced down at it. He dropped Jou and picked up the plastic bag full of money. Jou watched as his Dad slowly turned to face him. Jou gulped and backed up to the counter, trying to find a way to get passed his Dad without getting hurt. Unfortunately, it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.

"You hiding this from me?" Jou's Dad asked him, his eyes narrowing into slits. "When I asked you _nicely_ last time for money, you had **this** hidden in here!?!" he growled and slammed his fist into the side of Jou's head.

Jou felt himself fly for a brief second before hitting the kitchen window, breaking the glass with the other side of his head. Slowly getting up, he felt his Dad kick him in the stomach, collapsing again.

Gasping for breath, Jou felt a sharp pain once again in his chest. '_Shit! Not now…dammit, not Now!_'

Jou's Dad grabbed his head and smashed another bottle on the back of his head. Jou's eyes dimmed as he was tossed into the coffee table in the living room. Quickly losing consciousness, he felt his Dad hit him once more, then blissful darkness.

* * *

hi ya'll. so, wat do u think? should i continue this? if so, it'll be kinda short. and u'll find out what illness he has in da next chap, so, review plz 

i need to thank Aurablackwolf with this, cause she said it would be a good hit with the readers out there...u better be right aura!!!! or i'll hunt u down!!!

sry, my worse half i'm complaining to


	2. Chapter 2

yo readers. i am SOO sorry. i absolutely HATE dream scenes and it always takes soo long. so i didn't update as fast as i would have liked, but its here now, and for further notice, if there is a dream in a chap, i will warn u first. so, with that said, here is the next chap. enjoy.

* * *

Jou slowly awakened, pain shooting through his body. Groaning in pain, he hesitantly opened his eyes, and looked around himself. The moldy old green couch was to the right of his head, and the coffee table he was currently residing on was of course, broken. But, there was more, something that brought a small smile to Jou's lips. Silence. His dad was gone. Closing his eyes again, he sighed.

'_Damn. That sucked. At least I have the…_' Jou snapped his eyes open and jumped up, ignoring the pain that nearly brought him down again, and checked his pockets, and looked all over the floor. Cursing again, he found that his money was gone. His dad had taken his money.

'_Damn that bastard!! **I'm **the one who earned that money! **I'm** the one who really needed it!! Damn you, you old bastard!_' Jou mentally screamed as his body radiated fury. That was **his** fucking money. The damn bastard would **pay**!

Glancing over at the only working clock, he found that he had 15 minutes to get to school. Blinking at that sudden thought, Jou reacted. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the building, pushing people out of his way, ignoring the jostling it did to his ribs, and turned the corner, entering the good side of town.

Slowing down a bit, Jou tried to catch his breath as more pain shot through it. '_Damn, why now? This is too soon, its not supposed to do this till…ugn…later_.' Jou thought as he clutched at his chest, wheezing, trying to get some air.

A black limo passed him, and he breathlessly hissed at it. Straightening up, he started to jog towards school, hoping not to get another detention from Mr. Akido.

Reaching the gates, he watched as Kaiba exited his limo. He glanced at Jou for a split second, before smirking coldly and walking up to the doors. Fuming, Jou followed and muttered about stupid evil and conniving CEO's.

Reaching the door, Jou felt another throb in his chest. Widening his eyes, he grasped the handle and tried to quench it. Jou felt another throb, and closed his eyes tightly, forgetting where he was. After a few minutes, the pain ended, and he breathed more regularly. Looking up, Jou yelped as he saw Kaiba staring at him.

"What's wrong with you mutt?" Kaiba asked, his cold front in place as per usual.

Jou gasped, then glowered. He walked forward and pushed Kaiba out of his way, walking towards his class muttering, "None of your business, jackass!"

Kaiba stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and followed. Internally harassing himself over his actions. '_Why on earth did I ask him that?_'

//_You never cared before, what made you start now?_//

/_I don't know. Probably because he looked like he was in pain._/

//_Really, and why would you care about that? You never did before?_//

/_…truthfully, I've no idea._/

//_…You do know that you're talking to yourself, don't you?_//

/_…maybe._/

//_Ah, I see. If you don't acknowledge it, then it isn't true, right?_//

/…/

//_…right?_//

/…/

//_Hello?! I'm trying to talk to you here!! Damn you, you cold bastard!!!_//

/…_did you just…_/

//_…I just sounded like the mutt, didn't I?_//

/…_no comment._/

Kaiba shook his head and entered the classroom, sitting in his original seat...next to Jou. Glancing over at him, he noticed how pale he seemed…and was that a bruise on his head? Taking an inconspicuous glance closer, he noticed that there was indeed a bruise on the side of his head, but also a deep watery color. Kind of like…blood?! '_Holy Hell!!_'

Kaiba stared harder, finding more than one bruise on his visage. '_The wound on his head, and face. The way he was holding himself. The reason that he was gasping for breath…he got into a fight._' Kaiba finally solved. Shaking his head, he turned back to the front of the class.

'_Just like Jou to get into a fight.' _Kaiba huffed and everything went back to normal.

Jou yawned for the 4th time, and laid his head in his arms. Closing his eyes for but a second, he fell into a troubled sleep…

* * *

_Sobbing. That's all Jou could comprehend in this nothingness. Slowly, the darkness brightened and Jou focused on a scene he'd never thought he'd see._

_It was Kaiba. He was dressed in his usual gravity defying trench coat and suit, but he was kneeling beside a four-poster bed, sobbing. His head rested in his hands, his shoulders shaking, and tears splashing on the floor._

_Walking up to him, Jou felt sorry for him. He'd never imagined or thought how… pathetic and upsetting it was to see Kaiba cry. He was startled when Kaiba spoke suddenly and almost…desperately._

"_Please. Please let me help you! I can't bear to see you suffer like this!! You have your whole life ahead of you. You have your friends to think about and your sister and…you have me…Please Jou, let me help you!!"_

_Jou stared shocked at Kaiba's outburst. Hearing a gurgles response, Jou turned and swear he had just died. It was himself. He was lying on the bed that Kaiba kneeled by. He looked so pale, but yellowish as well, with sunken eyes. His thin body was desperately gasping for air._

"_I…I can't. Its…too much…besides, if…I live…then…" the sickly Jou broke off in a coughing fit, seemingly unceasing._

"_I don't care! Please, let me deal with…" Kaiba started, his voice echoing through the emptiness.  
_

_Darkness enveloped Jou again, hurling him around till he didn't know up from down, left or right. Finally, he was tossed back into the graveyard of his first dream._

_Landing on his butt in the damp grass, Jou shook his head and groaned. He **really** hated this place. Sighing, he stood up and glanced around. There, before a grave, was Kaiba._

'Gee, I wonder whose grave **that** is?'_ Jou thought sarcastically and walked over to Kaiba…but stopped short. He was already there, he could see the back of his shaggy blond hair. Slinking closer, he turned to see his own face, and jumped back in response. It was the other him. The one Kaiba was pleading with. The thin, pale, and creepy him. _

_He was staring at Kaiba with a sorrowful and regretful gaze. "Why? Why did you care? Why now? You **knew** I was dying. So why, when it was only pointless in the end."_

_Jou stared in shock. Had his other **really** said that. And why? Sure, Kaiba tried to help him out in the end, but so what. He was still a creep._

_Slowly, his other self turned to him, and Jou gasped in horror. His face was decaying, skin slowly peeling off his skin. The other Jou smiled grimly at him, and stalked towards him, Jou backed up in response, then turned to flee. Hands clamping down on his shoulders stopped him, and Jou turned to see his other self, half his face rotted off, he opened his gory mouth and whispered in his ear,_

_"This is your fate…"_

* * *

Jou awoke to feel arms on his shoulders. Screaming, he lashed out. Hearing a crack, then a thud, Jou opened his eyes to see the whole class staring at him in shock. Hearing a groan, Jou looked down and blinked. There lying on the floor holding his chin, was Kaiba.

'_Why's Kaiba on the floor?_'

"Dammit Jounouchi!! What's wrong with you?" Kaiba growled as he stood up, glaring at Jou as he rubbed his chin.

Jou stared at him, then realized what had transpired. Kaiba woke him up. He hit Kaiba. Kaiba falls to floor. Kaiba stands back up. Kaiba yells at him…what?

"Huh?" Jou asked, shaking his head to clear it. Looking back up to Kaiba's face, he shrunk in his seat. He'd never seen Kaiba so red before.

"Jounouchi Katsuya!! How many times have I told you NOT to fall asleep in my class?!" Mr. Akido shouted furiously, stalking towards Jou.

Jou stared around himself, finally landing on his friends. When he turned back to Kaiba, he abruptly remembered his recent dream. Crying out, Jou stood and rushed out of the classroom, hitting Kaiba's shoulder as he went.

Kaiba blinked, then turned towards the door, as did the whole classroom. Mr. Akido yelled something out the door, then ordered the class to return to their seats.

Kaiba started but suddenly stopped. Under Jou's desk was his schoolbag. Kaiba frowned and pulled it from under the seat. He stared at it for a moment before Mr. Akido, kindly, asked him to sit down.

Kaiba sat and tried to pay attention, but his thoughts kept on returning to Jou and his terrified expression.

'_I wonder why Jounouchi had that expression. That terrified…what could have scared him so much to run away…Jou, what's going on with you?_'

* * *

oooooo, is kaiba finally warming up to Jou? well, thats it for this chap, the next 1 is where Jou finally gets the money and goes to the doctor...wat is wrong with Jou? find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

welcome to chap3. enjoy. and apologies for the LONG update

* * *

Jou panted as he ran down the sidewalk, having ran nonstop from school. Stopping, he leaned one arm against a wall, trying to catch his breath and ease his pounding, pain filled chest.

Once the pain in his chest abated, Jou leaned his full body against the wall, and tried to think.

'_Ok, first off, I had that __**really**__ creepy dream. Then, I hit Kaiba…heh._' Jou snickered at that thought. '_Then I ran out of the school, and here I am…now what? _

'_Well, first off, I need to go to a doctor. That dream was just too freaky for me. Now, for the problem. No money. What am I gonna do?_' Jou sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring at passerby's.

'_I can't go to my friends. Though they'd love to help out, I just can't bother them. So that leaves them out. Moneybags? …Ch, yea right, like he'd ever want to help me, the "mutt". So who does that leave?_' Jou signed andlooked up to the sky for answers.

Bright baby blue colored the sky like a blanket, white fluffy clouds accentuating the look of calm fantasy. Jou sighed, the sky should meet his mood, not the opposite.

Glancing around himself, he started to remember the old days when he was in his old gang, making trouble for everyone.

A small smile started to sprout when he snapped his eyes wide open and gasped. That was it! His old gang! He could get the money from his old gang. He'd probably have to do some illegal shit and lots begging, but he'd have the money!

Abruptly, Jou turned and started walking towards his neighborhood, determined to do anything to get that money…well, almost anything.

Reaching his destination, he looked up and shook his head. He was at an old abandoned apartment building that should have been torn down years ago. The windows were most, if not all broken. The brick was falling apart faster than the weeds grew. And it was Hirutani's territory.(1)

Taking a deep breath, Jou steadied himself, and entered, prepared for anything.

* * *

'_Well, almost anything_.' Jou thought as gasped for breath. Upon entering the hellhole, he was immediately jumped, tied down, and gagged. Now, here he was, staring up at Hirutani's looming figure.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have pissed him off in the past._' Jou thought, grimacing at the taste of moldy cloth in his mouth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our old pal, Jounouchi. Now, why am I not surprised to see you back among us?" Hirutani asked himself as he stared demeaningly down at him.

"Hmph mhmmhm mmmph!"

"Get that dirty old sock out of his mouth!" Hirutani ordered, glaring at one of the thugs. They quickly walked over and ripped out the cloth tossing it somewhere behind him. Jou moved his jaw around, trying to get it back to feeling, then grinned up at Hirutani.

"Aw, come on now buddy. You aren't still sore, are ya?" Jou asked, then doubled over in pain as he was kicked in the stomach. "Yea, you're still sore." Jou coughed.

"Now Jounouchi, why wouldn't I be sore when your so called "_friend_" electrocuted me, and sent me to Juvenal Detention for three years?"

"Good point. Look, I came here for a favor." Jou started, getting to the point.

"I know. You always need something or another. What is it _this_ time? A hit on your father? Revenge on a classmate?" Hirutani asked, turning his back on Jou, glancing at him from the corners of his eyes.

"…money." Jou admitted, bowing his head.

Hirutani frowned and motioned his men to pick him up. Jou was heaved to his feet and stared face to face with Hirutani. He scrutinized him for a few seconds, then snorted and glanced around his men.

"You want money, after what you put me through? Why?" Hirutani asked, leaning back against a table, smirking. Jou glanced around at the other men who seemed interested in his answer, and lowered his head again, gritting his teeth in embarrassment.

"…because…" Jou started, then slammed his eyes shut and spilled. "because I'm sick, that's why. I need the money to see a doc. There, ya happy now?"

The gang started whispering to each other in excitement. Hirutani frowned and silenced them with a hand. He walked up close to Jou and lifted his face, watching as Jou glared at him, a blush evident on his face.

"You aren't lying, are you?" Hirutani asked quietly, almost to himself.

Jou just stared him in the eyes, telling him through his emotions. Hirutani studied him a bit longer before releasing him and walking back to the table, dismissing his men as he went.

"Get out. Me and Jounouchi here have business to deal with." The gang glanced at each other in hesitation, but the glare their leader gave them made them scamper out the door quicker than a jackrabbit.

Sighing, Hirutani turned back to Jou, finding him attempting to get the binds off of him. He sighed again and walked forward, untying Jou and setting him down on a chair. Then he walked back to his table and leaned heavily against it.

"…what are you sick with?" Hirutani asked, staring intently on Jou, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I don't know, that's why I need to see the doc, find out what's wrong with me." Jou looked down at his hands in his lap, wringing them in his slacks.

Hirutani sighed again and stared at the ceiling, considering what he would do. And also, thinking of the past.

"Katsuya," Jou glanced up sharply at the name, "you never asked for anything while we were together, nor when we broke up. You just followed orders, or ignored them and tried to do things your own way. So, why now? Why not ask your new friends to help you? Why me?" Hirutani asked, turning his gaze back to Jounouchi's grave features.

"Hiru…we…we didn't work out. You always tried to rule, even when we were together, and, that just didn't do it for me, ya'know. That's why I broke up. And now, when I come to you for help, you, what? Won't help me? You'll refuse me and send me on my merry way? All because of a little grudge? Look, you…are my last hope. I couldn't burden Yugi and the others with this. Hell, I don't even want them to know I'm sick. So…look, if you're not gonna help me, I need to leave." Jou finished, standing up to leave, ignoring the throb in his chest.

"Katsuya, wait!" Jou stopped, his back turned to Hirutani. "…I'll help you. But only because you asked…and you begged. How much do you need?" Hirutani sighed, going over to his stash.

"About $250,000 yen." Jou murmured, surprised that Hirutani would help him out so easily.

Hirutani grabbed the amount of yen, and turned to Jou, who was still staring in shock. He smiled, and placed the money in Jou's hand, closing his over it.

"Just get better. That way, you can join my gang again." Hirutani said with a smirk.

"You know I'll never obey you." Jou replied with one of his own, then smiled sincerely. "Thanks Hiru, this means a lot to me."

"Hey, I can't just let you die, now can I? Besides, I like you too much to let go." Hirutani mumbled closing the gap and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Jou held it for a few seconds, before he pulled back, placing a hand on Hirutani's chest. "That was then Hiru. See you around."

Jou nodded once, then turned and left, never looking back.

* * *

The white walls were driving him crazy.

Jou drummed his fingers on his legs, waiting for the nurse to call him. He had already read twelve magazines and had paced the room. He was nervous. Was there _really_ something wrong with him? And if so, what?

Jou was in such deep thought that he almost missed his name being called.

"Mr. Jounouchi? Mr. Jounouchi, if you would come with me please." The nurse asked, making room for him to pass.

Jou got up and followed her down the hall. They did the normal beginning tests, weight, height, and eyes. Now, Jou sat on a examination table, waiting for the doctor.

'_Jeeze, all they really do is take your height and weight, then make you wait in the examination room for who knows how long, and __**then**__ the doctor shows up to tell you what's wrong. And it never goes well._' Jou thought, examining a picture of a skeleton. '_Why do they even __**call**__ it an examination room? They even don't examine you!_'

Jou turned towards the door as it opened, and in came the doctor. '_Finally._'

"Mr. Jounouchi, Katsuya. 15 years old. And…you've been sick for over a month? What is it?" Doctor Kwan(3) asked.

"I don't know doc, but I've been feeling…really strange, for the past couple of days. Weird dreams and stuff." Jou admitted, leaning back on the table.

"Hmm, can you tell me what symptoms you have?" Doctor Kwan asked, sitting back in his swivel chair, pen at the ready.

"Well…it kinda happens in spontaneous moments, but, sometimes I have a sharp pain in my chest, and it gets hard to breath, and it also hurts when I breathe." Jou surmised, staring as the doctor wrote all this down.

"Well, it sounds like allergies, but let me be sure." Doctor Kwan announced, standing up and beginning the rest of his tests. For about half an hour, the doctor ran his tests, the last one, drawing blood. Jou shivered as the needle went through his skin, but, it was over quickly.

"All right, now I'll send these to the lab, and get the results right to you. Do you have a number that I can call?"

Jou thought hard, finally conceding. His father was never home anyway. "Yea."

Jou walked down the street, the doctor's words echoing through his mind.

"_I'm sure its nothing but allergies. Although your medical history states nothing about you having them, I'm willing to bet that's it. But just in case, I want you to relax for a while. Don't do anything harsh that will cause your chest pain. And here._" The doctor reached over and grabbed a bottle. "_I want you to take at least two once a day. I'll talk to you soon._"

Jou hissed as his chest started to cramp up. He grabbed the bottle and shoved two pills in at once.

'_I sure hope you're right doc. I sure hope you're right._'

* * *

(1) ok, I know that hirutani is from the manga and he was defeated/killed by yami, but still, he's alive in this. Has to be.

(2) ok, so I made Jou have a thing with hirutani, but u can't blame me, it couldn't work out if I did differently. If it helps, it was just a fling! _hides behind boulder as sharp objects are thrown_

ok, I'm no expert, trust me on this, but I assume this to be about $33.75 in US$. i was hoping to make it more expensive, but oh well

(3) Kwan sounds more Chinese than Japanese doesn't he?

Alright, now here this, 1) hope ya'll liked. 2) I have decided to update once a month, (or more) and 3) plz review,

ps, i'm counting this as July's update.


	4. Attention

Attention!!

I will not be able to update in the month of August because I have to go into surgery for my shoulder soon.

I apologize heavily for this, and I will try to update as soon as possible. If nothing else, I'll have someone else write it for me.

Again, I apologize.


End file.
